


Two Neural Networks Are Better Than One

by Arethereanydamnusernamesleft



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft/pseuds/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft





	Two Neural Networks Are Better Than One

"How did that feel?" Tony asked as they flew between the hangers, headed back to the compound after a test run. 

Peter twisted and turned, keeping up with the iron-man suit as he launched himself around corners with increasing centrifugal force.

"Much better, Mister Stark! Thank you!"

"No problem, Kid. And you know you need to tell me sooner if you spot a problem with the suit."

"I will, sorry. It just seemed kinda rude," Peter said as they landed. 

This morning, Peter had woken up at the the compound after spending the previous evening battling an army of robots that they had yet to find the source of.

They'd called in Peter as his ability to manoeuvre around the buildings was better than Iron-man's and within an hour of his arrival on scene he had 80% of the bots webbed up and hanging, waiting for the rest of the team to collect and disable.

This morning though, he'd come out into the main area to ask to borrow some clothes and Tony had seen the bruises on his ribcage.

"What the hell! Why didn't you say you were injured?"

"Oh, don't worry about those, they'll fade quite quick. It's just when I bend in certain ways to flip around corners the suit pinches," Peter had replied, unconcerned.

And that was it. Peter was dragged to the lab to fix the problem, Tony muttering under his breath.

Both safely landed, Tony's helmet nanites peeled back to reveal Tony's head. 

"It's not rude, Kid. I don't want you harmed or impeaded out there."

"Thanks, Mister Stark," Peter said, removing his own nanite mask.

They opened the balcony door and into the main area. 

"Sooo..." Peter said, thinking of ways to stay at the compound longer. It was weekend so he didn't have to be home for school and he'd called Aunt May this morning so she knew he was safe.

"What are you working on next now you've fixed up my suit? Any chance I can help?"

"Sure, Kid," Tony said, turning back to him.

"I was just about to run some basic live tests on AI Hive Integration when we got the call about the bots."

"AI Hive Integration?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. You know how the Avengers work as a team, right? We communicate, utilise our different strengths and skills?" Peter nodded.

"Well, I realised I've got a group of AI's, Friday and Karen included, that have different experiences and skills. For example, Karen's processing power prioritises calculation of angles and vectors to better efficiently help you move, where as Friday while in the suit is more weapon tactics focused. Another example, Karen is more likely to advise more defensive options for you, while I've programmed Friday to give me the most likely to achieve whatever I'm doing, focusing less on risk."

Peter looked slightly annoyed at that revelation but kept quiet.

"Now, that brings a different dynamic when working as a team to meet objectives. I figured it should be explored with the AI's"

"So what was the test? Can I help?"

"Well, I was going to test with Friday and one of the fledgling AI's but I think a test with Karen would be more interesting. You up for that?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, Friday, engage AI-Team test Delta4.8 with yourself and Karen," Tony said.

"Delta 4.8 has engaged as is running. Establishing integration," Friday responded.

"Right, we just need to de-suit and come up with some tasks for them to deal with together," Tony said to Peter.

"We already have complimentary primary objectives, Boss," Friday called out.

Tony tilted his head. "Explain?"

"Karen's primary objectives are the protection, health and happiness of Peter Parker. My primary objectives are the safety of yourself and the protection and well-being of your team-mates."

Peter turned to look at Tony, a quizzical look on his face.

"Don't look at me like that, Kid. I was drinking when I programmed them," Tony responded to Peter's questioning glance. 

"So you think you can work together to achieve these better? How?" Tony asked. 

"By providing guidance to enhance Peter's happiness and your well-being," Karen spoke aloud, surprising both Tony and Peter by coming over Friday's compound speakers.

"And an increase in your well-being, Boss, will improve your performance, increasing safety and protection of both you and your team mates," Friday continued.

"Kinda sounds like we're gonna get meditation or yoga or something," Peter grinned.

"Come on then, have at it," Tony said. "Increase our happiness and wellbeing... Jesus, I should have chosen my words more carefully when setting up those primary objectives."

"Implementing measures," Both AI's spoke in unison.

Tony's eyes immediately widened. 

"Friday! Have you taken control of my suit?"

"Whoah!" Peter exclaimed. "I can't move my body!"

"Yes, Boss. It is necessary for the guidance we will provide."

"What guidance? I dont want you bending me in dumb yoga positions! HEY!" Tony said as both suits started to move, bringing Tony and Peter to face each other.

"What's going on Mister Stark?!" Peter asked, moderately alarmed and only a few inches from his mentor's face. 

"Boss, our calculations predict a mutual and substantial rise in happiness and wellbeing if you were to express your feelings to Peter," Friday announced.

"Oh, Fuck... Friday, disengage Delta 4.8 test with immediate effect." Tony said looking away from Peter.

"What?" Peter squeaked.

"I'm sorry, Boss. Stopping the test at this point may actively reduce happiness and well-being. We cannot allow that to occur as it goes against our primary objectives."

"Peter," Karen's voice sounded. "Why don't you explain to Mister Stark how you feel about him?"

"What the hell!" Peter said, starting to fight against the immobility of the suit.

Friday tried again with Tony. 

"Boss, this would go more smoothly if you cooperated. Please inform Peter of your sexual desire for him."

Peter stopped struggling and gaped at him. 

"FULL MANUAL OVERRIDE! ENGAGE TEAR-DOWN PROTOCOL!"

"I'm sorry boss. After your worryingly negative thoughts last year you defined that protocol to only work if the calculated outcome it's over 50% in your interest. Failure to complete this task would take you far below that threshold."

"Tony?"

"Fuck..." Tony said squeezing his eyes shut.

"Tony, negative thoughts? You mean-"

"Look,it's been a tough few years, Kid," Tony said turning his head away.

"Peter, Mister Stark is showing signs of distress - increased heart-rate and blood pressure. Why don't you tell him what you told me about the fantasies you have involving him?" Karen said.

"Karen! Shut up! Shut up!" Peter begged, going red. Tony cracked open an eye, suitably distracted from the previous revelation.

"Peter, we cannot release your suit until you confess your feelings," Karen continued, calmly. 

"You swore you'd keep that secret!" Peter hissed as Tony opened his other eye and stared at Peter.

"I'm sorry, Peter, but the primary objectives will always over-ride any other concerns."

"Boss, Karen and I do not understand your reluctance. Please explain your decision parameters," Friday said.

"Jesus Christ!" Tony bitched. "Friday, give me all options to exit this test scenario."

"There are two options to exit this scenario. You both explain your feelings for each other or one of you suffers a medical emergency which would require the release of the suit to keep you safe."

"Karen, can you set fire to my suit?" Peter asked.

"No, Peter. I'm afraid that would contradict my primary objective to keep you safe. Please explain why you would risk burns to your body and possibly death rather than inform Mister Stark of your romantic and sexual desires?"

"Oh, God, Karen... SHUT UP!" Peter whined, trying to shrink into his immovable suit. It's was his turn to close his eyes.

Tony's eyebrow raised as he studied the younger man. 

"Boss, it's 98% in your interest to confess your feelings to Peter," Friday persevered.

"And the 2%?" Tony asked.

"There is a low probably that May Parker will attempt to maim you."

"I see the flaw in your analysis - what you've not considered, Friday" Tony said with a sigh. "Despite what one person may or may not feel, the admission of those feelings do not mean that A) they are reciprocated, and B) it would be advisable to persue for all the people involved."

"Incorrect, Boss. These calculations have already been factored into our analysis."

"They have?" Tony asked. Peter dropped his head to hide his face.

"Yes, Boss. Peter has admitted to being in love with you so the attachment would be reciprocated on equal terms. Aditionally, he has a 100% probability rate of increasing his happiness and well-being if you were to confess your own feelings."

"Yeah?" Tony asked Peter quietly, looking at Peter's beet red face. Peter didn't respond or even look up.

"But the problem is Friday, even if your calculations are correct, he wouldn't be happy in the long run... I wouldn't be good for him - I'm over 30 years older than him... he's barely legal, I'm an old guy."

"You're not old, Mister Stark," Peter said, cracking his eyes open. 

"Peter, by our calculations on the Hills and Argyle Oxford Happiness Scale, a relationship with Mister Stark would increase his happiness score from 1 to 6," Karen said helpfully.

"Is 6 good?" Peter asked.

"6 is ideal, Peter," Karen responded.

"Mister Stark? Is she right?"

"Pete...You don't need to feel like you owe me anything-"

"Peter," Friday interrupted. "Mister Stark Is under the illusion that due to the age difference and your dependance on his wealth and status in the Avengers, you would feel coherced by any romantic or sexual approach."

Tony attempted a shrug, confirming Friday's summary.

Friday pressed on. "You have not yet answered Peter's question, Boss - Karen's right, isn't she? Peter would make you happy."

"Yeah..." Tony confessed in a quiet voice looking away again.

"Karen, Friday, I need to be released from this suit," Peter asked.

"Why Peter?" Karen asked hopefully.

"I think you've both already calculated that answer," Peter said looking at Tony.

Instantly Peter's shoulders released from their forced position. Tony tried to move his own suit but failed. 

"Friday, release my suit," Tony commented. Friday didn't respond.

Peter took a tentative step forward to close the last few inches and Tony stilled. 

"Can I?" Peter asked as he slowly leaned in. 

Tony replied with a tiny nod of the head, so Peter tilted his head and pressed a soft kiss to Tony's lips. He pulled back and looked into Tony's eyes.

"Everything she said about me is true," Peter admitted quietly.

"Friday, I'm going to need my body back if I'm going to kiss this boy properly."

His suit was instantly released and Tony's hands flew up to Peter's face, cradling it before kissing Peter back in answer.

He pulled the younger man close and deepened the kiss, feeling Peter melt in his arms.

When he eventually pulled back, he still held Peter tightly in his arms.

"Pete, are you sure you want this? I'm not an easy man to have a relationship with, I'm an insensitive idiot most of the time and I've got a shit-ton of issues... But I do love you," Tony asked, hopefully.

"Yes, yes I'm sure!" Peter responded, hugging Tony tightly.

"So, where to from here?" Tony asked as the young man in his arms looked up at him smiling. He caressed Peter's cheek.

Before Peter could answer, Karen spoke up. "We would suggest the bedroom as all Peter's fantasies involve you anally penetrating him."

Peter groaned in embarasment and dropped his forehead to Tony's armoured chest.

"I meant romantically in our relationship rather than literally, Karen, but that's good to know," Tony said laughing. 

Peter looked up and was pleased to see Tony's smile reaching his eyes as he laughed.

"Well?" Tony asked. "I'd like to date you, properly. Maybe you spend more time here? A lot more time here if we don't think it will trigger that 2% where May Parker strangles me... I'm very serious about you Pete..."

"I'd like all that," Peter confessed. He then coughed uncomfortably and ducked his head. 

"But Karen's suggestion sounded good too."


End file.
